lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
The Distant Promise
Availability After the events in Undelwalt. Quest Details Talk to David's messenger at the Warrior's Honor pub of Virtus Parish inside Athlum, and David will ask you to accompany him to Fornstrand. Proceed through The Starry Shore - on your way you will notice some fairly powerful (+100k HP per group) new monsters, Alta and Karma, which can be fought or ignored. If Alta and Karma are ignored you will have to fight both of them along with Dharma. If you defeat Alta and Karma you will only face Dharma. In the Realm of the Sea Monster @ L8/M8 of the map, you will find Dharma, a Grand Beetle. Kill it to complete the quest. Reward * Pyramid Formation Modifier * Vermilion Cameo (PC Only) Dialogue : David's Messenger: "Sir Rush, Lord David has an important matter to discuss with you. Will you make your way to Athlum Castle?" : Rush: "Nah, maybe later." : David's Messenger: "It seemed to be a pressing matter..." : or: : Rush: "I'm on my way." : David's Messenger: "Thank you, sir." Over in Athlum Castle... : David: "Rush, thanks for coming. I wanted to ask something of you before the others get back. I know this is short notice, but would you accompany me to Fornstrand? We have a bit of free time, and there is someone I am quite overdue to meet." : Rush: "Sorry, Dave. It's too far." : David: "Oh... Well, I'm sure you're busy. Sorry for bothering you." : or: : Rush: "Yeah, why not?" : David: "Thank you, Rush. Ferocious monsters spawn in Fornstrand this time of year. We must be careful." Once in Fornstrand... : David: "We'll find her here. Let's go." Proceeding further in... : David: "This is exactly the way I remember it... Five years ago, this was my place to hide from the world. I was angry for being born a Nassau. A marquis is responsible for everything. The title was nothing but a burden. Childish, I know. That's when I met a little girl. She was my age and lived on the outskirts of town. Apparently, this was her hideout, too. We became friends and spent a lot of time together here. I was always surrounded by adults and it was refreshing to be able to speak to someone my age. Even after she found out who I was, she never treated me differently." Entering the Realm of the Sea Monster.. : David: ""Nothing bad can happen to Athlum if you're in charge." That's what she said to me one day. I think I nodded in reply with a wry smile. As long as Athlum was ruled by Celapaleis, there was always a chance we would go to war. A small country like Athlum would never gain independence. Ever. At least, that's how I used to think. But I was glad she had faith in me. I felt reassured. That day, we made our usual promise to meet up again and went our separate ways. But then she stopped coming. I haven't seen her in a long, long time. Let's go. It's up ahead." After fighting the monsters... : David: "The night of our last meeting, a slew of monsters attacked Athlum. I quickly gathered our troops, but I was too late. The monsters had gotten into town. If only I hadn't needed permission to use the Gae Bolg, I might have been able to prevent the invasion. But I had to prioritize the treaty with Celapaleis over the townspeoples' lives. As a result, there were several casualties. She was one of them. I've never felt so helpless. A ruler who couldn't even save the life of one girl... I know it's been a while since I've come back. I'm sorry for the wait. I couldn't bring myself to come, even though I knew you were here. I promised myself I would come back when I was worthy--when Athlum became the country you hoped it would be. Athlum's gained its independence. I know it's a small step forward, but it's a step nonetheless. It's all because of your words that I was able to come this far. I've been meaning to tell you something--something I promised myself I would tell you the next time we met. Thank you. And..." Back at Athlum Castle... : David: "Thank you for accompanying me. This isn't much, but please take this." (receive Pyramid formation upgrade and Vermilion Cameo (PC). : David: "Athlum has just barely begun to hold her own. With the help of everyone, I want to turn her into a city that will be looked up to and admired." Quest Log # David wants me to go with him to Fornstrand. He says he's meeting someone, but I've never heard him mention a friend living there before. # David fulfilled his promise to his friend. I'm glad he finally got a chance to finish up something he's been meaning to do for a long time. Category:Quests